Green Hill Zone
Green Hill Zone '''is the 5th main course from Super Mario New Star. As the name says, it is an adaptation on the classic Sonic the Hedgehog stage with the same name. This is the 2nd level that requires stars in the first overworld, located behind the 4 star star behind the main tower. Apparently the warp pipe takes Mario to Sonic's world, which still contains the classic stars. An Eggman robot / impersonator / himself resides there and wants to defeat Mario due to the incidences of Mario and Sonic at the Olympic games. For those not familiar with the original Green Hill Zone, it is a grassy plane with Brown checkered walls. Since this isn't a direct recreation of the level, the design is where the similarities stop. On the surface there are are sections of water, one of which leads to an expansive cave system with a small maze in it. There is also a giant dark tower, which holds the boss for this level. On the other side there are tall hills, one of which, by using a tree to vault onto it, contains a giant loop de loop, a classic object in Sonic games. Next to it is an even higher mountain with a couple of narrow paths within it, leading to the top, which contains a sign (used to note the end of a level) with Sonic's main villain, Dr. Eggman on it. Levels '''Star 1: The New Egg Robot Mario must defeat a "robot" (King Bob-omb) "designed" by Dr. Eggman. This boss can be found atop the giant black tower next to the start. Run behind it and located the black block on the ground, then jump up into the hole and climb the spiral up to the top. On the roof you will not only find the robot, but also a singular bob-omb and a rotating amp, none of which are particularly in the way. Throw the boss three times and it will surrender the star...on top of a giant hill on the other side of the level. To get here Mario must trek through the interior path of the hill. Jump into the darker checked crevice next to the waterfall and look for the opening in the upper left part of it. This leads to a dead end where Mario has to wall kick to reach a small opening near where Mario entered this room. Since it is so small it may take a couple of attempts to grab the ledge or jump sideways into it. Next Mario must hit a purple "!" switch and jump across a couple of boxes to reach the top of a giant loop. Long jump to the opposite ledge (you dont need to use the metal box) and grab the star on top of the sign. Star 2: In the Labyrinth Zone Requires Vanish Cap! '''This mission is in a very awkward place, as you cant see any other missions until you obtain this star, but it requires the Vanish cap from course 7, which is after the first Bowser! For reference, you can get every star besides this one, 4, and 6 if you do not collect it...unless you can clip the gate containing the star. Mario must traverse an underwater maze and then use run through a smaller maze using the Vanish Cap. Head to the bigger body of water with the waterfall flowing into it. You should notice a couple of pits on the bottom of it. The biggest one leads into the main part of the zone. Swim all the way to the bottom (ignoring the path with the ring for now). Follow this path (ignoring all other side passages), passing a bubble (which is a spinning heart), and eventually finding yourself in front of a wall with two arrows on it. Head down to find the main room of the labyrinth and immedietly head into the rectangular building and run into this bubble, which is actually a water level switch. While you wait for the water to drain, swim towards the blue vanish cap box in one of the corners. When the water is drained AVOID JUMPING ONTO ANY LAND, as it is actually quicksand. Grab the cap to follow the outer right path that leads to a cage with the star in it. '''Star 3: Green Hill's Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins in Sonic's world. There are NONE in the labyrinth zone, though some are underwater. Their locations are as follows: # In the body of water near the start # On a black totem pole in front of the giant tower # In the tower # In a small hole in the bigger body of water # In another hole in the water # In the waterfall # In a notch in the major hill, which can be reached from the giant loop # Behind the giant loop When Mario collects all 8, the star appears behind the tower. Star 4: Golden Mario's Race This star is an interesting one. Mario is supposed to grab a golden cap from near the loop, head down into a pit in the small body of water, and walk on a switch grab a star under it. But, due to the star's positioning, Mario can just swim into the switch and grab it without even needing the Metal Cap. For reference, the switches don't actually do anything, and the first one is a dud, so Mario needs to walk / swim down the side passage to reach it. As an interesting challenge, Mario can also reach this star while the water is drained, though it takes a ton of wall kicks to get out of the Labyrinth area if you do this. Star 5: The 5 Secret Rings Mario must discover 5 secrets noted by rings in the Labyrinth Zone. They are all underwater. Their locations are as follows: # In a pit next to the waterfall # When going down the initial shaft, the first side passage # A small upwards passage before the Spinning Bubble # Behind the Spinning Bubble, above the passage used to get here # Through the Arrows at the end of the tunnel. Yes, the upwards arrow means that the wall can be swam through. When Mario collects all 5, the star appears in the middle of the Loop. Star 6: It's Invisible Time! '''Requires Vanish Cap or knowledge of bob-omb clip! Vanish Cap appears in this mission only! '''Mario must use the Vanish cap to go inside a cage in the mountainside. No, the cap is not the one all the way in the Labyrinth zone. For this mission only a Vanish Cap appears where the Eggman Robo was located. Grab it and run inside. If you come up here and nothing is there, just wait a few seconds and the box will respawn, since the bob-omb up here ran into it, causing the cap to fall off the tower. Enemies * Bob-omb * Chuckya * Rotating Amp Trivia * As said in the introduction, the Green Hill Zone is the iconic level from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. ** Along with this, the Labyrinth Zone mentioned in Star 2 is the water level of Sonic the Hedgehog; which is known for its maze like ruins and a major difficulty point in that game. Category:Level Category:Super Mario New Star Category:Super Mario New Star Location Category:Water Level Category:Grassland Category:Music-Sonic Category:Maze